Connie's Masterpiece
by LittleBooLost
Summary: Connie and Rita bicker about getting up, and then slowly slip off task. Connie/Rita. Oneshot. Yet more mindnumbing fluff...


**A/N: So look I've written more fluff…which is because I have a non-existent love life and making my OTP do cute things kinda makes up for it…hahah…haha…ha….i'm so sad….Yeah, a review or two would be cute I guess. **

'Hey, guess what.' Connie whispered.

Rita shuddered as Connie's breath tickled the inside of her ear. She clapped a hand over it and shrugged, burrowing further under the covers. 'What?'

'It's wakey-wakey time!' Connie crowed, prising Rita's hand away from the side of her blonde head. 'And you need to get up.' She leaned down, blowing a burst of hot air into Rita's ear.

Rita squeaked and then moaned, using her free hand to push Connie's face away. 'It's too early. I don't waaaaanna go ta werk.'

'It's not early' Connie glanced at her watch 'Its half past seven in the evening.'

'Uuurgh!' Rita groaned again, shoving her face into the pillow. 'Don't like night shift. Let me sleep.'

'I wish I could, but I can't. You do need to pull your weight in the ED you know… even if you are my girlfriend.'

'I do pull my weight!' Rita yelped. 'I just prefer not to at night.' She yawned, pulling the covers up to her chin. 'Don't see why you keep giving me nighttime shifts anyway…'

'I can't be seen to be giving my favourite, sexy nurse special treatment now, can I?' Connie teased lightly, folding the covers back so they covered no higher than Rita's waist.

'So sweet, aren't you.' Rita muttered sardonically. 'What I really meant is why do you give yourself special treatment? All you give yourself is daytime shifts.'

'Err….' Connie thought for a second. 'Well, you never heard of meetings arranged for the early hours, do you? I have to be available for them all during the day.' She smirked, satisfied with her quickly-thought up excuse.

'Oh, but you _don't, _do you?' It was Rita's turn to smirk. 'I had a little nose through your diary. You haven't been in a single meeting for the last three months! And therefore YOU-' Rita jabbed Connie in between two of her ribs, making the clinical lead squeal and wrap her arms around herself – 'are the dirtiest little liar in existence!'

Connie held up her hands and spoke in a placating tone of voice 'lets not jump to conclusions now-'

'Too late.' Rita shook her head and rolled over, yanking the covers up from her tummy and over her head. 'You can do my shift tonight. Think of it as a break from the 'meetings.'

Connie laughed. 'Rita, come on. I'm a doctor, not a nurse, I can't possibly do your shift…'

There was no reply. Rita just made an obnoxiously loud snoring noise, as though whatever Connie was saying had lulled her to sleep.

'Haha, very funny. I know you're not asleep. Your snore doesn't even sound remotely like that.'

'…I don't snore.'

'Oh yes you do my darling Ritakins. You do snore. You do.'

'Connie.' Finally Rita rolled onto her back. 'I can tell you're lying-' She paused, staring dead into the brunette's eyes. They were sparkling like usual, but this was an amused sparkle – not the mischievous sparkle that usually accompanied Connie's terrible fibs. 'Oh. You're….you're not…'

'I told you so.' Connie replied deadpan, and Rita rolled her eyes in annoyance, tugging the covers back over her head as she turned her back. Connie grinned. 'Aw, I'm sorry. If it makes it any easier to deal with your snore is a cute one?'

Rita just huffed childishly.

'Honest!' Connie grabbed Rita's shoulders and pulled the nurse down to lie on her back. Her fingers began to work at the sheets, trying to prise them away, but Rita held fast. Connie continued to speak, her fingers still fumbling away. 'Your snore sounds like… sounds like…. Sounds like an adorable little lawnmower!'

'Oh, god.' Rita groaned, her voice muffled beneath the heavy duvet. 'Really? An adorable little lawnmower- hey!' She gave a shout when Connie finally managed to pull the duvet from her face, and she glared icily up at the brunette. 'What are you looking at?'

Connie smiled to herself, sliding a leg over Rita's waist and straddling her. 'A masterpiece.'

Rita crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue defiantly.

'Doesn't matter what kind of face you pull, you still take my breath away.'

Rita narrowed her eyes, a smile threatening to tug at the corners of her lips. 'Stop it.' She hissed, teeth gritted to hide just how _charmed _she was.

'Stop what? This?' Connie leaned down and pecked Rita on the forehead. 'Or this?' Her lips met the tip of Rita's button nose. 'Or maybe this?' She kissed Rita's cheek. 'Or that?' She kissed the other. 'Or maybe _these?' _She grabbed Rita's face gently and held it still, before dropping kisses all over her face as fast as she could, little smooches falling here, there, and everywhere. The only place her lips didn't touch were Rita's own. By the time Connie decided that she kissed Rita quite enough (a decision that took her about five minutes to make, and then act upon) there were lipstick marks all over the nurse's face.

And Rita thought that Connie had finally made the finishing touches to her masterpiece.


End file.
